we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Hills
Daisy Hills is Daisy's personal race course in Mario Kart 7. It is the second track of the Mushroom Cup and the second track overall. It contains a small village and some green hills, covered with flowers. The background contains mountains with snow at the tops. It represents a typical Austrian landscape. Mario Kart 7 You start in a small village constituted by sort of cottages. The road is paved with motifs which represent Daisy's emblem. We can see a fountain next to a big house in the left of the village next to this fountain which seems to belong to Daisy (there are Daisy emblems on the doors). So, after the departure, a bridge will drive you on a hill (one of the Daisy Hills). After having avoided the goats, a big bend awaits you. There are two parts: a normal one in the inside of the bend and one with accelerators in the outside of the bend. Orange flags with Daisy's emblem can be seen at the top of the bend. Then, there are two ways to access to the gliding part (they can be seen on the photo). If you go to the left, you'll need a mushroom because of the grass, but it will directly drive you to one of the shortcuts of the circuit which pass between the windmills. If you go to the right, again two ways are offered: you can take the normal path or you can go on the rooftops of the houses in the right part of the village. There are several accelerators. Mario Kart Tour Daisy Hills comes back in this mobile game. There is no big change aside from aesthetics. The houses are bigger and look more modern, less alpine. The windmills are less high, the road just after the gliding part is more colorful. The starting line panel has petal designs and is now made of solid wood instead of a simple banner. It is the setting of the Glider Challenge, challenge of the Peach Cup. In Glider Challenge, the player can glide above the lake located in the center of the circuit in a transversal way, offering a new way of viewing the course, and has to fly on 400 meters minimum to succeed. Shortcuts There are a few shortcuts in this circuit. They consist in majority cutting through bends thanks to mushrooms: ☀ The first bend immediately after the starting line; ☀ Between the windmills after the gliding part; ☀ After "climbing" on the hill, on the left there is a wooden springboard accessible thanks to a mushroom. it will allow you to cut through one of the biggest bends of the circuit. Music Mario Kart 7 - Daisy Hills music Daisy Hills (Final Lap) - Mario Kart 7 Music Extended Trivia ☀ This is the first Daisy course in Mario Kart which isn't located in or near the sea. ☀ Interestingly the hot-air balloons are yellow, pink-red and blue, possibly representing Daisy, Peach and Rosalina like in Royal Raceway in Mario Kart 8: Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart Category:Locations Category:Sponsors Category:Mario Kart Tour